


There Are No Secrets Between Us

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur cannot tell Gwen where they are going. Gwen forced him to tell her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Secrets Between Us

Like every morning, Gwen made Arthur’s bed and Arthur stood at his desk. While Gwen fussed over the blankets of Arthur’s bed, he fussed over papers that had been delivered to him mere minutes ago.

It was a routine.

However, today was different.

“You mean to tell me that you can’t say where we are going?” Gwen asked, smoothing out the blankets of his bed.

“Exactly,” Arthur said.

Gwen paused and looked down at the bed. Spotting a wrinkle, she reached down and smoothed it out. “I could always just ask Merlin to find out for me,” she said.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked in disbelief. “He’d turn me into a toad!”

Gwen looked up at Arthur with a smile. “That he would,” she said.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her. “Sometimes, Guinevere, I think you are the kindest person in all the world,” he said. “Other times I’m certain you are the evilest.”

“I think I’m a combination of both, sire,” Gwen said.

Arthur scowled at her. “You are not going to give up until I tell you, aren’t you?”

Gwen came around the bed and towards him. The way he watched her made her bother secretly nervous and thrilled all at once. “You know me too well, sire,” she said, stopping before his desk.

Arthur sighed and sat down in his chair. “Pull up a seat,” he said. “This will take a while to explain.”


End file.
